


Hired for the Holidays

by adam8driver



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Contracts, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fights, Food, Inspired by Hallmark Christmas Movies, Jealousy, Pillow Fights, Returning Home, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Small Towns, Snowball Fight, Writer Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adam8driver/pseuds/adam8driver
Summary: When Rey discovers her ex boyfriend, Poe Dameron, is bringing his new girlfriend home with him for Christmas, her first instinct is to run as far away as she can possibly get.However, after her best friend manages to change her mind, she is now finally heading home herself. With her own date. A fake date, Ben Solo.
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Zorii Bliss/Poe Dameron
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45
Collections: Reylo Christmas Hallmark AU Collection





	Hired for the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> hi friends, this is a reylo au based on the movie 'The Christmas Contract.' hope you enjoy reading it as much as i have enjoyed writing it.

“Come on Ben, it’s not that difficult.”

“Uh is it pink? Red?”

Rey groaned.  _ Again.  _ She threw her head back against her seat and closed her eyes. “I can’t believe this is happening.” She muttered to herself.

Normally, she enjoyed Christmas. Adored it even. Travelling home to see her family and closest friends again always put a smile on her face. Living so far away, she missed them all terribly. However, this year was different. This year she had company. 

She looked at the dark haired man beside her. Ben Solo, older brother to her best friend Kaydel. It was fair to say they had a somewhat strained relationship, especially since he stood her up for their date a couple of years ago.

“No.” She shook her head, feeling more deflated than ever. “It’s blue.”

A small chuckle escaped Ben’s lips. “Well, that was my next guess.”

Rey rolled her eyes. “Come on Ben, you have to take this seriously. How do you expect people to believe that you’re my boyfriend if you don’t even know my favourite colour?”

“I doubt your family will give me a full pop quiz on the life of Rey Kenobi.” Ben responded, beginning to feel frustrated himself.

“You never know.” She simply mumbled.

Rey turned her attention away from and stared out of the plane window next to her. There was only half an hour left of this flight and Rey prayed the time would go as slow as possible. 

She was absolutely dreading this Christmas.

  
  


**One week earlier…**

_ "Hey, are you okay?" Kaydel asked Rey as they stood in the corner of Kaydel’s living room, observing all the guests currently at her annual Christmas party. _

_ "No." She sighed, sending her best friend a pained look. "I heard from Rose earlier, apparently Poe's bringing his new girlfriend home this year." _

_ Kaydel immediately felt sympathetic towards her. Rey and Poe had split up just a month ago, after multiple years together as a couple. They were incredibly close. Everyone, including Rey, was convinced they would get married one day. Till Poe cheated. _

_ "You know what you need miss Kenobi?" Kaydel began, "You need to take a date home with you as well." _

_ Rey laughed. "Because it's just that easy to find dates these days. The only decent men my age are all married. There's no one left." _

_ "I know one man who's available this Christmas." Kaydel told her with a small smirk on her face. _

_ "Yeah, and who's that then?" _

_ "Ben." She suggested, her eyes fixating on her older brother, sat in the opposite corner of the room chatting with friends. _

_ Rey laughed at her friend again. "You're joking right?" _

_ "Of course not! He's single and he has no plans for Christmas this year. Never does." _

_ Rey looked over at the male currently occupying their conversation. She watched as he sat on the couch, laughing with Kaydel's husband. _

_ He was wearing a black button up shirt along with black pants. Rey wasn't blind, she couldn't deny how attractive he was but nothing can make up for being a jerk. _

_ "Yeah I don't think so." _

_ "Come on, why not?" _

_ Rey shot her best friend a look. "You really don't remember when he stood me up for that date?" _

_ Kaydel laughed softly. "Come on Rey, that was years ago." _

_ "Still not happening." _

_ "We'll see." _

Ben Solo sighed as he checked the time on his watch.  _ 10:40.  _ Twenty minutes till they were due to land.

He looked over at the petite girl next to him, lost in her own little world staring out the window. Ben shook his head to himself.

If he didn’t care about researching for his job, he would never have agreed to this.

**Two weeks earlier...**

_ "Come in Ben." Phasma called him into her office. _

_ Ben got up from his seat in the waiting area and walked into the room, instantly placing himself in a chair in front of his agent's desk. _

_ "So, did you like it?" He wasted no time in asking. It had been two weeks since he submitted his novel to Phasma and he eagerly waited to hear her opinions. _

_ “It was an enjoyable read,” she sat opposite him, “but it will never sell.” _

_ Ben’s face fell. “What? Why not?” _

_ Phasma sighed. “We talked about this. Audiences want romance Ben. They want to feel uplifted and joy as they witness a love story right in front of them, it’s the most popular genre and without romance in your novels, they won’t sell.” _

_ Ben sighed. “How am I supposed to write about something I’ve never experienced before? I don’t know what it’s like to fall in love.” _

_ "Says the man who's had more girlfriends than even he can count." Phasma laughed slightly. It was true, Ben dated a lot. But he never fell in love with any of them. "Just m _ _ eet a girl, go on a date. It’s not that hard.” _

_ “Yeah whatever.” He mumbled, rolling his eyes.  _

_ Ben couldn’t believe Phas was even suggesting this. He didn’t become a writer because he wanted to write a cheesy love story, that’s not what he’s about. _

_ “Here.” Phasma said, pushing a piece of paper across the desk in his direction. “This is a list of typical things characters in a romance novel may do. Study them, experience them, then write me one hell of a love story Ben Solo.” She got up from her seat, indicating the discussion was over. _

_ “And how the hell am I supposed to find a girl to experience all this with?” _

_ “It’s Christmas. Pray for a miracle.” _

  
  


Rey glanced down at her watch a few minutes later and sighed,  _ 10:50 _ , ten minutes till they were due to arrive at the airport.

She glanced at Ben who was deep in thought beside her. She appreciated that he was doing this for her but she couldn’t help and wonder why. Standing her up for their date was such a bad move on his part, why is he suddenly so eager to do her a favour now?

  
  


**Three days ago…**

_ “This better be good.” Rey warned Kaydel as soon as the door was opened. She was busy at work when she recieved a text message demanding her to come over as soon as possible. _

_ "It is, trust me." Kaydel grabbed Rey's hand and pulled her into the living room where Ben was sitting on the sofa. _

_ "Uh what's he doing here?" _

_ "Hello to you too." Ben sarcastically replied. _

_ Rey rolled her eyes and sat next to him, both of them facing the chair Kaydel was now sat on. _

_ "Now I've asked you both here today to discuss Rey's situation when she goes home for holidays." She began. _

_ "We don't need to discuss that Kay." Rey interrupted. _

_ Kaydel gave her a look. "But I've already talked it through with Ben and he's very happy to go home with you and act as your boyfriend." _

_ Rey's eyes widened. "No, no way. That's not happening." She firmly stated. "I told you, not him." _

_ "I'm not that bad." Ben mumbled next to her. She rolled her eyes again. _

_ "If you say so." _

_ "Come on Rey think about it, do you really want to be going home and seeing Poe with his new girlfriend while you mope around cause you're alone for the holidays? You need to show you're better off without him." _

_ "I guess..." Rey responded to her friend. _

_ "I know my dear brother here wouldn't normally be your first choice but like I said, he's alone for the holiday's and I trust him more than anyone else with you." _

_ Rey looked at Ben. "Why exactly are you so willing doing this?" He's never been willing to do anything for her in the past. He only ever saw her as his little sister's nerdy friend growing up. _

_ Ben shrugged. "I just don't wanna be stuck home alone bored. Kaydel won't be around to cook my Christmas dinner this year so i'm making my own arrangements." _

_ Rey let out a small laugh. She couldn't believe how pathetic he sounded.  _

_ Kaydel pulled out a piece of paper and a pen, pushing it towards them on the coffee table separating their seats. "Sign this, both of you." _

_ "Why? What is this?" _

_ "A contract, so you both know what's expected of you so you don't let each other down. Ben needs to ensure Rey doesn't have to deal with Poe on her own and Rey, you need to make sure Ben gets to spend Christmas with a nice family for a change. It's about time someone sorted him out." She glared at her brother. No matter how hard she had tried over the years, Ben never wanted to celebrate Christmas with anyone. He just sat home alone to write. _

_ Ben looked back at her and rolled his eyes. "I'm fine how I am." _

_ "Whatever Ben." Kaydel ignored him and looked at Rey eagerly. _

_ Rey looked back at Kaydel, then to Ben, then back at Kaydel. "Fine." She finally agreed. _

_ She took the pen and signed her name nearly at the bottom of the page. _

_ Rey was anxious enough about going home as it was, but this took it to a whole new level. But she knew Kaydel would never suggest anything bad that could hurt her. She trusted her best friend. _

_ Rey just prayed the next few weeks would go by as smoothly and quicky as possible. _

  
  


"Ready?" Ben looked at her, minutes later after they both stepped off the plane.

Rey nodded and took a deep breath as they began walking towards the terminal. As they reached the entrance, Rey reached out and grabbed Ben's hand, intertwining her small fingers with his.

Three weeks pretending to be Ben Solo's girlfriend? What could possibly go wrong?

Rey's eyes scanned the room full of people, most of them were holding boards with passenger's names written down while others already had their loved ones in their arms.

Finally, they landed on her mother.

"Mom!" Rey exclaimed, running towards her.

"Rey! Welcome home baby!" Rey's mother, Satine, greeted her.

"I missed you so much." Rey smiled as she hugged her mother tightly. Apart from Kaydel, her mother was her friend. They were as close as mother and daughter could be and Rey hated how much time they were separated from one another.

"I missed you too sweetie."

Satine held Rey in her arms for what seemed like hours, but for them it was never long enough. Suddenly, she noticed Ben stood at a distance.

"Why don’t you introduce us Rey?" Satine looked at Ben then back at her daughter after they pulled away from their embrace.

Rey looked back at Ben then walked towards him, grabbing his hand again.

"Mom, this is Ben. My boyfriend." Rey inwardly cringed as soon as the words left her mouth. She hated lying to her mom, but this was for the best.

"Nice to meet you Mrs Kenobi." Ben smiled and held his hand out to greet her.

"Call me Satine." She smiled and took his hand before pulling him in for a hug instead. Rey watched them and smiled to herself.

So far, so good.

Much to Rey’s relief, the car journey home wasn’t awkward at all. Most of it was just catching up on things with her mom and Ben chipped in here and there but thankfully not enough to blow their cover.

Her anxiety perked up as soon as she saw a car parked in their driveway once they arrived home. Her hopes of keeping Ben away from as many people as possible was already crushed.

"Here, let me get that." Ben said behind her once they got out of the car and began collecting their suitcases from the back.

"Oh, thank you." She responded, somewhat surprised by his generous offer.

"That's what boyfriend's are for right?" He smiled and winked at her before closing the hood of the car. 

Rey sent him an appreciative smile before she stepped through the door. Immediately, she heard a voice scream her name.

There was no doubt in her mind who it belonged to. It was her childhood best friend, Rose.

"I can't believe you're finally here!" Rose exclaimed, pulling her in for a hug.

Rey laughed and hugged her back. "Neither can I."

"Come on Rose, let her go before you crush her to death." A voice spoke behind them.

Rey looked up and saw her other best friend from high school, Finn. 

She smiled at him brightly. "I didn't expect you to be here, Rose said you were working."

"I couldn't pass up an opportunity to welcome you home now, could I?" He returned the smile as they hugged one another.

"Wait." Rey quickly pulled away and looked back at Rose. "Show me your hand, I wanna see it for real."

Rose giggled as she lifted up her left hand, a diamond shone brightly on her fourth finger. 

Rey screamed. "I still can't believe you too are engaged."

"It certainly took him long enough." Rose jokingly glared at Finn before laughing.

Rey smiled at them both. "I've missed you guys more than you will ever know."

Suddenly, they got interrupted by the sound of the door opening again. Satine walked through the door, followed by Ben with the suitcases.

Rose and Finn sent a curious glance to one another before turning back to Rey. She noticed the confusion in their eyes. 

"Guys, this is Ben. My boyfriend." She introduced him. Ben stood in the doorway and nodded slightly, unsure of what to say.

Rose's face lit up. "You didn't tell us you had a man!"

"Yeah, well now you know." Rey responded as she felt a twinge of guilt come over her. She hated lying. She turned her attention to Ben.

"Ben, this is Rose and Finn. We grew up together."

Ben smiled at them both finally. "Nice to meet you both. I've heard a lot about you." Lies.

"Really?" Rose smiled kindly at him. "Unfortunately, we haven't heard much about you."

"Well, this is still a new thing." Rey quickly interrupted.

Rose nodded as Finn introduced himself to Ben and helped him take the luggage upstairs.

"Rey honey?" Satine spoke up, as their conversation came to a swift end. "Your room is all ready for you and Ben if you would like to rest after your long trip."

Rey nodded. "That would be nice, thank you mom." She smiled and began walking towards her room before she quickly stopped. "Wait, me and Ben are sharing a room?"

Satine laughed. "Of course dear. I may be getting older but I'm not stupid. I knew the two of you would prefer to share a room."

"Right. Yes. Thanks." Rey replied bluntly and went up to her room.

Rey made her way up the stairs and went into her room. It looked exactly how it did when she left it. She smiled to herself as she looked around the room until she noticed the one big difference. Ben was here. In her bed.

"This is such a great room Rey, we're going to be very comfortable." Ben told her when he noticed her enter.

Rey rolled her eyes. "Don't get too comfortable. You won't be here for long. And get your shoes off my bed."

"Someone's grouchy." Ben mumbled, taking his shoes off and throwing them onto the floor.

Rey ignored him and went into the bathroom to freshen up.

"Rey honey! There's someone here to see you!" Her mother called a while later. 

Rey glanced out of the window and noticed a new car on the driveway, instantly recognising it as her sister's.

She slapped Ben gently, who had dozed off on the bed. "Ben get up. Come meet my sister."

Rey got up and ran back down the stairs to meet Jyn who was stood at the bottom.

"Hey sister." Jyn smiled. "Welcome home!"

Rey's smile widened as she hugged her big sister. "Jyn oh my gosh. It's so good to see you."

"You too!" Jyn exclaimed, "you don't come home often enough."

Rey nodded. "I know."

For the last three years she hadn't been home as much as she used too. It was hard for her to cope being here sometimes since her father passed away.

Rey pulled away from her sister to greet her brother in law who had arrived as well, Cassian.

Jyn put her arm around her sister again as they all walked into the dining room for dinner, Rose, Finn and Satine already sat at the table. Rey smiled. She loved these people more than anything in the world.

"So Rey, mom says you have a guest with you. Where is he?" Jyn winked at her. 

Rey knew Jyn of all people would be the most excited to meet Ben, she's constantly pestered Rey about her love life since she ended things with Poe.

Before Rey could respond, Ben entered the dining room.

"Speak of the devil and he'll appear." Cassian spoke up, making a few people chuckle.

Rey looked up at Ben. "Ben, this is my sister Jyn and her husband Cassian. Guys, this is my boyfriend, Ben Solo."

Ben shook Cassian's hand before Jyn jumped out of her chair, giving him a hug.

"It's so nice to meet you Ben. We were all so pleased to hear Rey was seeing someone again." She told him.

Ben nodded and sat at the table next to Rey. "It's nice to meet you all as well." He smiled. Rey looked at him and smiled to herself when she noticed how genuine that statement was.

"I hope you like meeting people Ben because living in a small town, everyone knows everyone else here and they are all eager to meet Rey's new man." Rose giggled. 

Ben nodded. "I don't mind honestly. It would be a pleasure to meet everyone, especially if they care for Rey as much as I do." Ben smiled at Rey and grabbed her hand on the table, making sure everyone could see.

Rose made a little 'aw' sound in response.

"But I think I've already met her closest family and friends." Ben continued, indicating to everyone around the table. "Except her father, where is he Rey?" Ben looked at her.

The atmosphere in the room dropped. 

Ben immediately noticed how Rey's face fell, her eyes looking straight down. Ben glanced up at everyone else who's faces held the same expression, a mixture of sadness and shock.

"Have I said something wrong?" Ben whispered, looking back at Rey.

Finally, she looked up at him. "My, um." She sighed. "My father passed away, three years ago."

Ben sat there, unsure of what to say. Part of him was mad that Rey never even told him something that important but an even bigger part of him felt an intense level of guilt.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered, rubbing her hand that he was still holding gently with his thumb.

"Not your fault." She responded and looked down again.

Ben looked back up at everyone else again. 

"I really am sorry." He began. "I had no idea."

Satine shook her head. "Don't be sorry Ben. We just assumed Rey would have told you. But don't feel bad. It's really okay."

Ben nodded.

"Come on everyone, let's eat up." Satine instructed, hoping it would lift the mood again.

Hours later, Ben and Rey were laying in Rey's double bed. After a long day, everyone decided it was time to get an early night.

Ben looked over at Rey who lay with her back to him.

"Rey?" He whispered, unsure if she was asleep or not.

"Mhm?"

"I'm really sorry about before, if only you had told me."

Rey sighed and turned over, now laying on her back.

"Don't worry about it Ben. I should've told you I know, it's just.. it's just not something I enjoy talking about."

Ben nodded. "That's completely understandable. I can't believe Kaydel didn't tell me though."

"You were awfully busy when it happened." She replied bluntly, remembering how Ben was caught up with his latest girlfriend at that time. His little sister's best friend was the furthest thing from his mind. 

Ben felt guilt come over him. He hadn't realised how out of touch with everything he's been over the years. All he cared about was his novels and flings.

"Are you sure you're okay? If you want to yell at me, you can." He looked at her.

Rey nodded and turned on her side again. "I'm fine Ben, goodnight."

Ben watched her and whispered. "Goodnight Rey."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! stay safe. the next few chapters will hopefully be up soon.


End file.
